Getting the Guy
by Mikari Haruno
Summary: A medley of linked songfics by Paramore. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari get fed up of waiting, so they take their love lives into their own hands. NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, and KibaHina. R&R please!
1. Prologue

A/N: Back again

**A/N: Back again! This one's a medley of Paramore songs, each one for a different girl. The girls' band, The Blood Blossoms, are then same as they are in my other fic, Stupid Girls, but that's as far as the similarities go. This is how the girls get their guys, through a big concert. Each song will be a chapter, and as I mentioned before they'll all be songs by Paramore.**

**Well, here we go!**

* * *

Prologue

Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata all lounged in Sakura's living room, bored out of their minds. It was the weekend, but none of them had any idea what to do. Most of their love lives were down the tube, so the girls didn't even think of seeing their _boyfriends_.

Suddenly, Sakura perked up. "That's it! I've got the perfect solution!" She bounced around like a child on a sugar rush.

"What's it? Have you got the answer to our boredom?" Temari blinked tiredly, still half-asleep.

"No, I've got something even better! A way to not only have fun, but finally get the guys we want, while getting rid of…the unpleasant ones we have now." She scrunched up her nose, thinking of Sasuke, the boy she had thought she loved. Recently, though, he'd been pressing her to go further and further with him, and she didn't like it. Then her mind turned to Naruto, her best guy friend that she'd recently developed a crush on. He was always so nice to her, regardless of how much she had rejected him while crushing on Sasuke...She smirked, knowing exactly the song to sing.

"Oh! B-but…I don't have anyone…" Hinata stuttered, cheeks pink.

"Of course you do! We all know you like Kiba, Hina-chan! You can pick a song to get it through his thick skull that you like him!"

Hinata turned beet red. "Oh no, I c-couldn't…!"

"Yes you could, and you're going to!" Sakura glared scoldingly. "Have some confidence, Hinata…it's obvious you both like each other, but are too shy to do anything about it!"

Hinata just blushed even more, then sighed. "Okay…I'll try…"

"Good!" Sakura sat down smugly. "Any other opinions on the subject?"

"That's…The best freaking idea ever!" Tenten leapt up, glomping the pinkette. "I can finally get Neji-baka to realize his undying love for me!" She pumped a fist, eyes sparkling evilly. All present quickly scooted away from the slightly psychotic brunette.

It was Temari's turn to grin evilly. "And I can flaunt _my_ new boyfriend to the bitch who kept him from me for months!"

"Okay…All three of you, pick your songs and give 'em to me when you're done! We've got to practice; next week at the school dance is the perfect opportunity, and no way in hell are we missing out on it!" All four dispersed, three smirking and one (I'll give you one guess who) smiling slightly, cheeks still pink.

* * *

**A/N: And first chappie's up! What songs will the girls pick to get their guys? How will the boys react? Will the girls be able to do it all in a week? Will Hinata ever stop blushing? Will I ever stop asking rhetorical questions?!**

**Find out in the next chapter of Getting the Guy!**

…**Yes, I know the title's stupid. I'm no Shakespeare, so I just picked the first thing that came to mind. OKAY?!**

**Next chappie will be up very soon!**

**-Mikari**


	2. Crushcrushcrush

**A/N: Greetings, fellow earthlings! Time for the first song! Also, I realize I forgot a disclaimer last chapter. Oopsies!**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Naruto or Paramore, do you really think I'd waste my time making this fanfiction? Hell no, I'd be out on my private jet, relaxing in a Jacuzzi and eating all the candy, chocolate, and ice cream I wanted! …And since I haven't been able to do that anywhere but in my dreams, you have your answer.**

**By the way, if you want the description of their outfits and instruments, you'll have to read my other fic, Stupid Girls. Their outfits are the same as those, and the same goes for their instruments.**

**Yes, I am being evil, selfishly keeping out details to make you read my other story. Bwahaha.**

**Enjoy!**

**I'll give you a key;**

_Sakura Singing_

Tenten, Hinata, and Temari singing

_All singing

* * *

_

Crushcrushcrush

"Guys, are you sure about this? I mean…what if Neji thinks I'm a hopeless loser?!" Tenten gasped, clutching nervously at her drumsticks.

"Calm down, Tenten, now is SO not the time to get stage fright; we're on in two minutes!" Sakura smacked her in the head.

"Yeah, Tenten, chill out! No matter how thick the ice cube is, even he'll get the hint when we sing the song! He is a supposed genius, y'know! Though no as smart as my Shika-kun…" She sighed happily, off in lalaland.

"Yeah, Tenten-chan, Neji-nii-san will definitely figure it out after we play your song." Hinata smiled reassuringly at Tenten, who finally gave in.

"Okay…you guys got me. Let's go, already!"

The announcer finally called them out, and the four girls ran out to their instruments among loud cheering.

Sakura stood at the front edge of the stage, Temari and Hinata behind her to her left and right. Tenten was in the back on a raised platform, sitting at her drums. Sakura raised a fist. "You guys ready for this?" The crowd cheered loudly. "I can't hear you!" The cheering became deafening, and she grinned. "Alright! We'll be playing four songs, all picked by one of us girls. First up, we've got a song picked by our drummer, Tenten! She's dedicated it to Hyuuga Neji, who she says 'better catch the hint or she'll kick your sorry ass!' Those are her exact words, by the way…Anyway, here we go; enjoy!"

The music started, softly while gaining loudness as Sakura started singing.

Sakura pointed at Neji in the crowd, who was still a little shocked.

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

She gestured to her eyes, then pointed to herself, running her hand down her waist.

_  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_  
Keeping them here_

She shook her head sadly in disappointment.

_  
It makes no sense at all_

Sakura jumped up and down with the music, bobbing her head.

_They taped over your mouth_

_  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_  
Your little spies_

_  
They taped over your mouth_

_  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_  
Your little spies_

She stopped abruptly after a really short music break, whispering into the mic._  
_  
_Crush_

_  
Crush_

_  
Crush_

_  
Crush, crush_

_  
_Two, three, four!

She jumped back into action, dancing with the music.

_Nothing compares to_ _a quiet evening alone_

She jabbed a quick one-two punch, bouncing on her toes like a boxer.

_Just the one, two_ _I was just counting on_

She shook her head again and mock-sighed.

_That never happens_

_  
__I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than__ this_

She jumped around like a crazy person during the short music break. Then, she swaggered forward confidently, a challenging glint in her eyes.

_If you want to play it like a game_

She beckoned to him mockingly, smirking.

__

Well, come on, come on, let's play

_  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute  
_

She jumped back up again, hair bouncing around.

_They taped over your mouth_

_  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_  
You little spies_

_  
They taped over your mouth_

_  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_  
You little spies  
_

Pausing, she whispered again.

_Crush_

_  
Crush_

_  
Crush_

_  
Crush, crush_

Two, three, four!

She began dancing again, smile on her face.

_Nothing compares to_ _a quiet evening alone_

_  
__Just the one, two_ _I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_  
__I guess I'm dreaming again_

She pumped a fist in the air determinedly.

_Let's be more than_ _this now!_

During the short music break, Sakura, bobbed her head with the beat. Then, smirking, she pretended to play a guitar.

_Rock and roll, baby_

_  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

She winked suggestively.

_  
I need something to sing about_

_  
Rock and roll,_ _hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_  
I need something to sing about_

_  
Rock and roll,_ _hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_  
Give me something to sing about  
_  
_Nothing compares_ _to a quiet evening alone_

_  
__Just the one, two_ _I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_  
__No, oh_

_Nothing compares to_ _a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two_ _I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_  
__I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_  
More than this, oh…ooh…_

The music came to a climax, then stopped. The crowd was silent in awe, then suddenly burst into applause.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you! Our next song…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Muahaha!! You are all left waiting anxiously for the next chapter! Review, or there's no soup for you!**

**-Mikari, the oh-so-evil-one who loves to get reviews (HINT HINT!!)**

**EDIT: Woah... messed up the spacing on this one...And I found the line break button! YAY!!**


	3. Miracle

A/N: Next chappie is here

**A/N: Next chappie is here! I'm sorry to say this one will probably not be as good as I hoped…I didn't want to leave poor Hina-chan out, and this was the only song that even vaguely worked. –Rubs back of head sheepishly- I tried!**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Naruto when a lot of people actually review for my stories instead of just LOOKING AT THEM!! -Calms down- So, I obviously don't own it. Never will, unless by some freak accident everyone in the world dies except me. Which wouldn't be cool. At all. Who would make the candy?!**

**Have fun!**

_Flashback:_

_The music came to a climax and then stopped. The crowd was silent in awe. Suddenly, everyone burst into applause._

_Sakura smiled. "Thank you! Our next song…"_

_End Flashback_

Miracle

"Our next song was picked by Hinata, our wonderful guitarist!" Hinata blushed at the roar of applause. "Her song is dedicated to Inuzuka Kiba, who she hopes 'l-likes the song.' Ahhh, don't you just love quoting people? Anyways, here we go, folks!"

Straight away the music came out, loud and energetic. Sakura tapped her head to the beat for a few measures and then began singing.

She mocked checking a watch, gesturing towards it while looking at the crowd.

_I've gone for too long_

Sakura shook her head in mock-disappointment with herself.

_Living like I'm not alive_

She stomped a foot down determinedly, pointing to the ground.

_So I'm gonna start over tonight_

Sakura pointed straight at Kiba, then at herself.

_Beginning with you and I_

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

She smiled, then made as if she was hugging someone.

_With chances taken hope embraced_

_And have I told you_

The music picked up even more, and Sakura jumped around with the chorus.

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leavin_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

_We've learned to run from_

She mock-fidgeted on the stage, acting uncomfortable.

_Anything uncomfortable_

Pretending to tie up a package, Sakura then tossed it over her shoulder.

_We've tied our pain below_

_And no one ever has to know_

_That inside we're broken_

_I try to patch things up again_

_To kill my tears and kill these fears_

_But have I told you have I_

She bounced around again, Temari and Hinata even joining in.

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leavin_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

She stopped bouncing, shaking her head in annoyance.

_It's not faith if_

_If you__ use your eyes__, oh why_

_We'll get it right this time_

This time

_Let's leave this__ all behind__, oh why_

_We'll get it right this time_

_It's not faith if you're using __your eyes__, oh why_

_I've gone for too long_

_Living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm gonna start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and_

_I don't want to run from_

_Anything uncomfortable_

_I just want, no_

_I just need this pain to end right here_

Ahhh…

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leavin_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_Cause it might save you_

Tenten went all out on the drums, almost drowning out Hinata and Temari.

_Yeah it might save you_

_Oh it might save you_

_It's not faith if_

_If you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes…_

The music faded out slowly, Temari and Hinata holding out the final note until everything went silent. The crowd cheered again, and Sakura smirked at the look of understanding dawning on Kiba's face. 'About time!'

As the crowd continued cheering, Sakura laughed. "Okay, okay, guys, we get it! You liked the song! Hopefully, you like the next one just as much. It's…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: So? Comments? Reviews? ANYTHING?! Remember, reviews make writers happy people. Happy people tend to write faster. Writing faster means sooner updates. GET IT!?**

**Also, constructive criticism is appreciated, along with people pointing out any typos. I type really fast when I have an idea, so I sometimes make silly mistakes that stupid Word doesn't point out. –Sigh- Stupid program. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Special thanks to the following;**

**dbzgtfan2004**** for reviewing and putting my story on your alert. NaruSaku rocks!**

**i.like.frozen.peaches ****for putting GtG (this story, sillies!) on your favorite list. You get all the cookies you want!**

**xShYgIrLx ****and ****Sakura no Rasengan**** for putting this story on alert.**

**Thank you all! -throws cookies, candy, and flowers- **

**-Mikari**


	4. Misery Business

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up! Here's the song you guys just knew would come up eventually, the one you can't have a Paramore fic without:**

**That's right; it's time for Misery Business!**

**Also; So many people (at least for my stories) reviewed when I signed off for the day. –Mumbles to self- Guess that means I have to change my disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I could say that yes, I do own Naruto and all of its characters, but obviously none of you would believe me. So, I'll tell the truth; the only way I'd own Naruto is if the world was ending and I managed to be the only surviving human left. Which is highly unlikely, especially since karma (THE BITCH!) hates me.**

**Moving on…Enjoy the song!**

_Sakura Singing_

Hinata, Temari, and Tenten Singing

_All singing

* * *

_

Misery Business

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The music faded out slowly, Temari and Hinata holding out the final note until everything went silent. The crowd cheered again, and Sakura smirked at the look of understanding dawning on Kiba's face. 'About time!'_

_As the crowd continued cheering, Sakura laughed. "Okay, okay, guys, we get it! You liked the song! Hopefully, you like the next one just as much. It's…"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"It's our bass-player Temari's song! She dedicates it to 'her Shika-kun', and 'Ino, the bitch who tried to steal him'." Shikamaru, who had nearly fallen asleep in his chair, snapped to attention, and Ino, who was a good way away, turned bright red in embarrassment at being singled out. "You guys'll have fun with this one; here we go!"

The girls' instruments immediately blared out in a fast-paced, exciting rhythm. Sakura stood calmly, bobbing her head for the first few measures. Then, stepping up, she began.

_I'm in the business of misery, __let's take it from the top_

Sakura, using her hands, made the shape of an hourglass for the crowd to see.

_She's got a body like an hourglass; __it's ticking like a clock_

She gestured to her wrist, as if she was wearing a watch.

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine __she caught him by the mouth_

Sakura held up eight fingers, shaking her head in annoyance.

_I waited eight long months she finally set him free_

_I told him __I couldn't lie__ he was the only one for me_

She held up her index and middle finger, both indicating the number two and flashing a cocky peace sign to the still-livid Ino.

_Two weeks we'd caught on fire_

Sakura pointed at Ino, talking to the crowd.

_She's got it out for me_

She grinned hugely, every action making Ino turn a deeper shade of red.

_But I wear the biggest smile_

After a short music break, Sakura jumped around, throwing her head around to the fast music.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_  
But I got him where I want him now_

_  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_  
To steal it all away from you now_

_  
__But God does it feels so good_

_  
'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_  
__And if you could then you know you would_

Sakura slowed down, running a head through her hair and rolling her eyes back in mock-pleasure. All of the boys in the first few rows fell over, blacking out from the sudden nosebleeds.

_  
__'Cause God it just feels so... _

_  
It just feels so good_

Snapping back to attention, Sakura refocused on the almost-purple blonde._  
__  
Second chances they don't ever matter, __people never change_

She shrugged helplessly, shaking her head sadly.

_  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry __that'll never change_

Sakura mocked thinking about something serious.

_  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

She shrugged again, brushing off Ino and mockingly beckoning her.

_  
__I'm sorry honey__, but I passed it up, __now look this way! _

Sakura gestured widely, arms representing a large amount of people._  
__  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

Opening her eyes widely in mock-innocence, she jutted out her lower lip, causing several boys to keel over at the cuteness overload.

_  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who _

Snapping back to her normal self, Sakura gestured uncaringly, as if dismissing someone.

_  
They want and what they like, it's __"easy if you do it right"  
_

Face darkening in anger, she shook her head furiously.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Another short music break later, Sakura was jumping around again to the upbeat chorus._Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_  
__But I got him where I want him now_

_  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_  
To steal it all away from you now_

_  
__But God does it feel so good _

_  
__'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_  
__And if you could then you know you would_

_  
__'Cause God it just feels so... _

_  
It just feels so __good..._

Sakura's words slowed down and became quieter, as the girls ahh'ed in the background.

I watched his wildest dreams come true

_  
Not one of them involving you_

_  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_  
Not one of them involving... _

There was another break in the lyrics and then Sakura came back, going all out.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

_  
But I got him where I want him now... _

The girls all went all out, the music loud and energetic._Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_  
But I got him where I want him now_

_  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_  
To steal it all away from you now_

_  
__But God does it feels so good_

_  
'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_  
__And if you could then you know you would_

_  
'Cause God it just feels so... _

_  
It just feels so good_

The music came to an abrupt halt, and Sakura stood, a little winded from the craziness. When the crowd broke into another uproarious cheer, she recovered, smiling. "Thank you all! Hope you guys enjoyed that crazy song as much as I enjoyed singing it!" There was an affirmative round of applause and several wolf whistles, and Shikamaru even took the time to smirk. "Only one more song, everyone! This one's…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: BUAHAHA!! You must all wait for me to post the next one!**

**Next song's the last, and then there will be an epilogue, where we get to see how the guys react to the girls' songs. Remember, reviews make Mika-chan a very happy person.**

**-Mikari**


	5. Pressure

**A/N: Chappie 5 has been posted! Rawr! It's going to be good (hopefully), and afterwards there'll be an epilogue telling what happens after the concert is over.**

**Deidara: Hey, Mika-chan, I wanna say the disclaimer! Can I, Can I? -Puppy dog eyes-**

**Mika-chan: …Fine!**

**Deidara: Yay! Mika-chan doesn't own Naruto or Paramore. If she did, I wouldn't have died! **

**Sasori: …And both enterprises would've failed long ago if she was in charge…**

**Mika-chan: I HEARD THAT! -Smack, crash, bang- …Anyways, enjoy!**

**Sasori: …Ow…**

**Remember;**

_Sakura Singing_

Hinata, Temari, and Tenten Singing

_All Singing

* * *

_

Pressure

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The music came to an abrupt halt, and Sakura stood, a little winded from the craziness. When the crowd broke into another uproarious cheer, she recovered, smiling. "Thank you all! Hope you guys enjoyed that crazy song as much as I enjoyed singing it!" There was an affirmative round of applause and several wolf whistles, and Shikamaru even took the time to smirk. "Only one more song, everyone! This one's…"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"This one's picked by yours truly, and dedicated to several people; Sasuke, the boy I thought I loved, Karin, the bitch I know he's cheating on me with, and Naruto, who was completely right when he told me that Sasuke was going to hurt me." Sakura smiled a little sadly, and then quickly cheered up again. "Here we go!"

First Hinata and Temari started up, with Tenten coming in to set a beat. Sakura sighed, stepping up with a sad expression.

_Tell me where our time went_

_  
And if it was time well spent_

_  
Just don't let me fall asleep_

_  
Feeling empty again_

Jumping around as the music picked up a bit, Sakura continued, sounding so sad and tired that several girls burst out crying.

_'Cause I fear I might break_

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake_

_Feeling empty_

The music went full throttle, and Sakura poured her heart into the chorus, causing more girls to tear up._  
_  
_I can feel the pressure_

_  
__It's getting closer now_

_  
We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_  
__It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

The music became low and steady again, and Sakura stared straight ahead, eyes glazed over as she sung.

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_  
And there's nothing else to show_

_  
For all of the days that we spent_

_  
Carried away from home_

Bouncing up with the music again, Sakura snapped her focus back to reality as all of the girls sang._  
_  
_Some things I'll never know_

_  
And I had to let them go_

_  
I'm sitting all alone_

_  
__Feeling empty_

The music burst out again.

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_  
__We're better off without you_

_  
__I can feel the pressure_

_  
__It's getting closer now_

_  
__We're better off without you_

_Without you_

There was a music break, then the girls slowed down, Hinata strumming slowly as Temari and Tenten followed each others' rhythm._  
_  
_Some things I'll never know_

_  
And I had to let them go_

The music picked up more, Tenten speeding up and Hinata playing louder. Sakura sang her heart out, and half the girls in the auditorium were sobbing hopelessly.

_  
Some things I'll never know_

_  
And I had to let them go_

_  
But I'm sitting all alone_

_  
Feeling empty  
_

The music stopped for a moment, with only Hinata's strumming audible, and then everyone came back loudly.

_I can feel the pressure_

_  
__It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you  
_  
_Feel the pressure_

_  
__It's getting closer now_

_  
You're better off without me…_

The music faded, and an awed silence ensued. Sakura panted, having put her all into the last song. Slowly, everyone began applauding, and Sakura smiled slightly. Karin, however, was livid, and Sasuke was well on his way to being furious. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, and Sakura's smile faded into a sigh. Cheering herself up for the crowd's sake, she grinned. "Thank you all! Hope you enjoyed the act! I'd like to take a moment to acknowledge my best friends Tenten, Temari, and Hinata, who did awesome jobs on their instruments." After a final bow, the girls walked off-stage.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends the last song! How will Neji, Kiba, and even Shikamaru react? What about Sasuke? And where'd Naruto go?! WHY AM I ASKING QUESTIONS I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWERS TO?!**

**Hope you all have loved this fic as much as I have. Final chapter will be up today or tomorrow; I promise!**

**For KickAssKunoichi: Thanks for all the reviews! Yes, I know I left out several characters in this fic. Don't worry; I'll make sure that I get them in one of my next fics. To tell the truth, this fic was kind of just a boredom fic. I'm touched that so many people read it, and glad that you appreciate me adding Sakura's movements to the songs. It just makes it so much easier to imagine the girls singing this. Sorry for the lack of actions from the other girls...with their playing and all, I wasn't sure how much they could do. I tried! And I didn't mean to make Sakura mock Hinata...I LOVE Hinata, so there was no harm meant there; just a little teasing between good friends. I know I've bashed poor Ino quite a bit, and now I've bashed Karin and Sasuke, but...I needed someone to be the bad guy, and Sasuke's 'reviving the clan' obsession just made the song work. Karin, I'm sad to say, is nowhere NEAR my favorite character, as most of the time she's a bitch to Sakura and just about everyone else. Some fics have made her enough of a real person for me to respect her, but she -as Sasuke and Ino did- just fit the plot. Ino...I love Ino's personality most of the time, when she's best friends with Sakura and not just a bitch. Yet again, she was just there when I needed an antagonist.**

**About the candy machine manuals: What a great idea! Maybe I should go through with that plan of destroying the human race...-realizes she's still typing- Oops! Just ignore that last bit!**

**KickAssKunoichi, I'd like to give you your props. Finally, a reviewer with some constructive criticism! -showers with all sorts of wonderful stuff- Don't worry, I'll make sure to get everyone in my next fic, if I can!**

**-Mika-chan, who luffs all of her wonderful reviewers and readers**


	6. Epilogue

****

A/N: -Dodges flames and pitchforks, along with several UFOs and WMDs- Woah woah woah!! I'm SO sorry guys! School started, and my interest in this drifted, but I'm back!! And I made sure to make this ending good as an apology!

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Naruto or Paramore, my horrible habit of procrastinating would send them down the tubes. I'm that sad.**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

The girls all walked off-stage, and Tenten instigated a huge group hug. "That was absolutely exhilarating! Neji _so_ got the message! You're the best, Sakura-chan!!"

Temari grinned. "The looks on Ino and Karin's faces were priceless!"

Hinata smiled. "T-that was great, and I think K-Kiba-kun liked it…"

Sakura smiled. "No…If it wasn't for you guys, none of this would be possible!" She plastered on a big fake smile, but her best friends immediately saw through it.

Tenten frowned, crossing her arms. "What's wrong, Sakura?" When Sakura made to protest, she huffed. "Spill. _Now_."

Sakura sighed as Temari and even Hinata joined in on the interrogation. "Naruto…he left before the song ended…"

Temari rolled her eyes. "He was probably hightailing it to somewhere to catch you after this crowd clears."

A small glint of hope reappeared in Sakura's eyes. "You think?"

Hinata put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "D-Definitely, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled tearily at her best friends. "Aww, you guys are the best!!" She hugged them all tightly, then pulled back. "Now get your asses out there and talk to your men!" She began shoving them all out the exit.

"B-b-but Sakura...!" She shoved them all out, slamming the door abruptly and locking it to cut off all protests.

Turning to head out the fire exit to the outside, Sakura smiled sadly to herself. 'Naruto…Where'd you go?'

* * *

__

**WITH HINATA**

Once the three girls got out to the crowds, Hinata found herself abruptly cut off from the others, losing all sense of direction as she bumped into people, finally landing with an 'Oof!' on the ground.

Amidst her panicking, a hand appeared in front of her, offering to help her up. Without thinking she took it, only looking up when she was back on her feet. What – Or rather who – she saw shocked her, and her face immediately turned red. "K-K-Kiba-kun…!"

Said boy grinned sheepishly. "Hey Hinata-chan, I was actually just on my way to see you!"

Hinata looked down at their still interlocked hands and blushed even harder. "R-Really? W-Why?"

At this Kiba blushed as well. "Ah…Um…Well…To tell you how much I liked your song…"

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, K-Kiba-kun."

Kiba looked back at her, and blushed again. "Well, I was also wondering…"

Hinata blinked innocently. "What is it, Kiba-kun?"

"Ah…Well…If you would…Maybe…consider…goingoutwithmethisSaturday??"

Hinata tried in vain to register his quickly spoken words. "Ah…Kiba…Could you maybe repeat that last part…?"

Kiba took a deep breath looking her straight in the eye. "I wanted to know…If you wanted to go out with me this Saturday."

Hinata almost fainted, but fought back the urge and smiled happily. "Of course I do!"

* * *

__

**WITH TENTEN**

Temari and Tenten stumbled through the crowd blindly, shoved this way and that by the masses of crazy teenagers. They lost poor Hinata already, and Tenten almost screamed when she was pulled away from Temari and face first into a clothed chest.

She felt warm breath on her ear as the person spoke. "Why didn't you just tell me, baka?"

Tenten pulled herself away enough to find herself face to face with Neji, who held her in his arms. Fighting down a blush, she poked his nose irritably. "I made it obvious enough…You were just being incredibly thick-headed."

The Hyuuga frowned. "I am not thick-headed."

She laughed. "Sure you are!"

"I am _not_—"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" She then kissed him, and their silly argument was quickly forgotten.

* * *

__

**WITH TEMARI**

"-Hinata, Hinata!! Hey Tenten have you seen – Tenten??" Temari whirled around, finding herself alone. "Well damn, I lost both of them!"

"Way to go, troublesome woman." Temari whirled around to look at Shikamaru, who sighed again, hands in pockets.

"Shika!!" She hugged him tightly, only loosening the death grip when he began gasping for air. "Did you like my song??"

"It wasn't terrible…But now you've got that Yamanaka girl out for blood, and that's just –"

"Troublesome, I know…But that bitch has to learn her place!" She pecked him on the cheek. "She's just so –"

Shikamaru cut her off with a kiss. "Stop babbling already, Temari."

She grinned. "Only if you make me, Shikamaru."

* * *

__

**WITH SAKURA**

Sakura made her way out the back exit, only to stare in shock at the brawl going on between a familiar blonde and Uchiha. As she stared, Naruto landed a solid punch to the Uchiha's jaw, sending the boy flying. "Take that, you cheating bastard! I warned you not to hurt her!"

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura leapt out, standing between Naruto and Sasuke. Lowering her voice, she spoke so only he could hear her. "He's _mine_." She grinned at him, and recognition glittered in his eyes as he grinned.

Turning, she faced Sasuke, face blank again. Sasuke got up, smirking. "What, you want me back _Sa-ku-ra_?"

Sakura sauntered up to him, hips swaying tantalizingly. "Oh _Sasuke_…" She traced his jaw with a single finger, placing her other hand on his chest. Sasuke smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What I want from _you_ is…" Her expression changed dramatically, voice going from flirty to cold with hatred. She took a step back out of his arms. "For you to get the _hell_ out of my life!!" She let fly her infamous right hook straight to his already bruised jaw, and this time the impact knocked him out completely.

Karin suddenly rounded the corner, screeching upon seeing Sasuke unconscious. "You bitch! You hurt Sasuke-kun!" As she continued screaming, Sakura turned to Naruto.

Naruto grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Shall we, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura grinned right back, wrapping her own arm around his waist. "Of course, Naruto!"

The two walked away, Karin's wails fading as the two joined back up with the others to celebrate the beginning of the best damn time of their lives. After all…The girls got their guys.

What else could they possibly ask for?

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA-- -gets hit with rock- OW! -Whirls around angrily- Who threw that?!**

**-Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori look away innocently, Itachi just blinks nonchalantly-**

**Itachi: I can assure you it was not me, Mikari.**

**Mikari: -whirls to stare accusingly at others-**

**Deidara: -waves hands defensively- Hey, it wasn't me! I use clay, un!**

**Sasori: -blank stare- I would not resort to such a childish action.**

**Kisame: -shrinks under accusatory glare- Umm…It was Tobi!! -Points at Tobi, who is suddenly next to Deidara-**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy? -Cowers at angry Mikari- IT WAS SENPAI!!**

**Deidara: Tobi, you idiot—Eh heh… -grins sheepishly at furious Mikari- Sorry?**

**Mikari: DEIDARA!! -Chases after said blonde wielding aforementioned WMDs, UFOs, and pitchforks- Thank you reviewers!!**

**And thank you all for reading; yet again, sorry it took so long!**

**Mikari, the authoress who is SO glad this is finished**


End file.
